Bawang Merah & Bawang Putih
by Sapphire September
Summary: Hidup Near berubah drastis saat ditinggal orangtuanya. Sementara Matt berkuasa di rumah. Begitu banyak yang terjadi... Bagaimana akhirnya? Bawang Putih & Bawang Merah - DN Version Contains soft yaoi


**Saya dapat ide cerita waktu saya lagi di Australia...  
Tiba-tiba aja muncul di kepala. Gara-gara inget Bawang Merah dan Bawang Putih.  
Oh iya, ini fic Bahasa Indo pertama saya lho! Mohon maklum kalau Bahasa Indo saya jelek...  
(Alah... Sok bule banget...)  
Maaf, saya agak OOC. Gara-gara baru dari luar negri.**

**Judul: Bawang Merah & Bawang Putih  
Main Character(s): Near & Matt**

**Warning: Sedikit yaoi, various pairings, dan keanehan...  
OH YES! Hampir lupa... Disini, L dan Mikami itu FEMALE. Do not ask why...

* * *

**

**1. Prologue: Awal Kepedihan Sang Putih**

Di suatu tempat yang privasi rakyat merupakan hal terpenting - makanya nama kota dan negara tidak disebutkan - tinggalah sebuah keluarga yang sangat kaya, namun tidak begitu harmonis rupanya. Nama keluarga itu adalah keluarga Yagami. Sang kepala keluarga adalah Light Yagami yang dikenal haus kuasa dan kekayaan. Tapi, ternyata dia juga suka berpoligami. Dia mempunyai dua orang istri; yaitu yang pertama L Lawliet dan yang kedua Mikami Teru. Dia tampak begitu menyayangi L yang baik hati, sehingga Mikami selalu cemburu terhadap L.

Ada dua anak di keluarga ini; Near dan Matt. Near adalah hasil fertilisasi (bahasa tingkat tinggi) dari Light dan L, sementara Matt adalah hasil fertilisasi dari Light dan Mikami. Near adalah anak yang baik hati, dia senang membantu ibunya bekerja, dia juga anak yang paling pintar di kelas. Dia adalah calon terkuat untuk menjadi pewaris harta Light nanti. Sementara Matt... Dia adalah anak berandalan yang suka street racing, main perempuan, dan hobi merokok dan menginap di warnet hanya untuk main game online. Light Yagami tidak bisa berharap banyak darinya.

Matt dan Near sering bertengkar... Atau lebih tepatnya, Matt yang memulai. Dia selalu memerintah Near seakan Near hanyalah budak. Sepertinya sifat sok berkuasa Light diturunkan pada Matt... Dan sifat jenius Light pada Near... Mereka benar-benar bukan keluarga yang harmonis...

Suatu hari, L jatuh sakit. Dia menderita diabetes karena kegilaannya pada gula dan makanan manis. Near, yang saaangat sayang pada ibunya khawatir. Light langsung bertindak demi istrinya tercinta. Ia membawa L berobat ke luar negri, meninggalkan Mikami, Matt, dan Near, serta pembantu-pembantu di mansion itu. Near sangat sedih, ia ditinggalkan orangtuanya dengan orang-orang yang tidak sayang padanya. Mikami sebenarnya agak senang dengan hal ini. "Sekarang aku yang berkuasa di rumah ini," pikir sang wanita bejat itu.

Matt juga menjadi semena-mena pada Near. Tugas-tugas Matt - bahkan yang sangat mudah pun - ia serahkan pada bocah yang kekurangan pigmen itu. Malang sekali nasib Near. Rumah yang dulunya adalah istananya, harus menjadi kubu derita baginya. Hari-hari ia habiskan bersusah payah mengerjakan tugas Matt.

"Kalau ayah ada disini, kau sudah akan dipukulnya dengan ikat pinggang," ujar Near suatu hari pada Matt yang menyuruhnya merapikan kamar kakak tirinya yang penuh dengan video game dan puntung rokok berserakan di lantai. Memang Matt selalu merokok saat ayahnya tidak ada. Dia selalu menyembunyikan kebiasaan buruknya dari ayahnya.

"Apa peduliku, bodoh? Ayah kan tidak ada di sini. Jadi, maaf saja, ya..." balas Matt dengan tatapan menantang.  
Near hanya menghela napas dan mengerutkan keningnya.

Kalau Near menolak, Matt akan melaporkannya pada Mikami. Dan wanita yang jahanam itu akan menghajar Near habis-habisan...

Ya, semua itu terjadi. Hidup sudah mengambil terlalu banyak kebahagiaan dari Near, dan menyisakan kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Ia selalu menunggu agar orangtuanya cepat kembali. Tapi entah kapan hidupnya akan kembali seperti dulu...

* * *

**Saya rasa segitu dulu, deh...  
Agak malas nulisnya. Lagipula sibuk sekali hidup yang saya jalani ini.  
Oh iya... Untuk temanku, Black Mirror, jangan marah kalu character roleplay Anda ini saya jadikan bahan eksperimen.  
Maaf. Saya kan bebas menulis apa saja... Jadi maklumi.**

**Baiklah... Review!  
Jangan main flame, nanti kebakaran! Kalau emang bagi Anda jelek, bolehlah...**

**Salam Beatlemania,  
SAPPHIRE SEPTEMBER**


End file.
